Fuuma Kotaro
Kotaro Fuuma (風魔 小太郎, Fūma Kotaro), a menudo referido por su apellido, "Fuuma" (フウマ), es un personaje de la serie World Heroes y es el rival de Hanzo Hattori. Se dice que su coeficiente intelectual es "más alto que el de un mono". Está basado en el apodo histórico del mismo nombre, que fue dado al jefe del muy debatido clan Fuuma. Su arma, Murasame, también es nombrada en referencia a la espada legendaria del mismo nombre. Historia Fuuma es el quinto líder del clan Fuuma. Desde que Kotaro venció a Hanzo cuando tenía 19 años, los dos clanes han sido rivales desde entonces. A diferencia de su rival, Fuuma adopta la nueva cultura en la que está y se emociona por el cambio. Se disfraza de hombre de negocios de cabello rubio para pagar sus deudas. La empresa en la que trabaja en realidad no está elaborada, pero ADK World implica que trabaja en una compañía estadounidense de comercio general . Ryu Eagle de Ninja Commando es su descendiente n.° 32. Personalidad Él es un mujeriego tranquilo al que no le gusta trabajar más duro de lo que debería. También actúa como un kabukimono rebelde, presentándose a sí mismo de la misma manera. En su aparición para Aggressors of Dark Kombat, cae momentáneamente en los mismos gestos del habla como Hanzo. Este es el único juego que en que utiliza un tono arcaico, pero esto se atribuyó principalmente a un error causado por la máquina del tiempo. Poderes Aparte de estos poderes, también tiene todas las habilidades percibidas por un ninja (sigilo, nadar, escalar, ect.). *'Piroquinesis' - Usando su ninjutsu, Fuuma puede controlar las flamas. Con esto, puede lanzar kunai envueltos en fuego, crear un gancho hacia arriba, y disparar energía roja de sus manos. *'Teletransporte' - Fuuma puede teletransportarse a distancias cortas. Estilo de lucha Fuuma seria algo así como el "Ken" de Hanzo. Sus movimientos especiales tienden a tener múltiples golpes y son por lo general de corto alcance. Música *'Wind and Fire' - World Heroes *'Nichijou-kun no yuuga na maiichi' - World Heroes *'I am First in Line' - World Heroes 2 *'Shake the Coke' - World Heroes 2 *'Fuuma no Okite 1, 2' - Aggressors of Dark Kombat *'Fuuma no Dojyo' - Aggressors of Dark Kombat *'Fuuma no Hoshi no Uta' - Aggressors of Dark Kombat *'Stranger' - Aggressors of Dark Kombat Intérpretes *Ken Kazama - World Heroes *Akihiko Kawamoto - World Heroes 2 ~ Perfect, Aggressors of Dark Kombat *Monster Maezuka - Neo Geo Battle Coliseum *Kazuki Yao - World Heroes 2 Jet Apariciones *''World Heroes'' *''World Heroes 2'' *''World Heroes 2 Jet'' *''World Heroes Perfect'' *''Aggressors of Dark Kombat'' *''Neo Geo Battle Coliseum'' Cartas ''Card Fighters Clash DS'' Sprites World Heroes Aggressors of Dark Kombat Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Galería Fuuma-hq.jpg Fuuma-j.jpg Fuuma1.JPG Fuuma2.jpg Fuuma en AODK.png Fuuma en Neo Geo Battle Coliseum - A.jpg|''Neo Geo Battle Coliseum'' en:Fuuma Kotaro Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de World Heroes Categoría:Personajes de Aggressors of Dark Kombat Categoría:Personajes de Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Categoría:Personajes de Japón Categoría:Masculino Categoría:Nacidos en abril